Amigos (Hyoga x Shun)
by ASaintRedaer
Summary: Hyoga sufre en silencio los sentimientos reprimidos que tiene por Shun a quien acaba de conocer pero se han hecho buenos amigos. la verdad, puede que sea un resumen bastante pobre, pero no quería cambiarlo, fue la frase que le puse cuando lo publiqué pro primera vez... éste es mi primer fic escrito hace poco más de un año
1. Chapter 1

AMIGOS – capitulo 1

Y hay estaba yo completamente desconcertado por la soledad del momento y me preguntaba ¿cómo fue que termine en esta situación?, nunca me imagine sufriendo tanto el estar solo, aunque tal vez no era la soledad la que me molestaba si no la falta de una persona en específico a mi lado.

Todo comenzó esta mañana, cuando papá nos llevó a Isaac y a mí a conocer uno de sus amigos del trabajo; mi padre es un gran empresario e Isaac se veía emocionado pues él como el mayor planea seguirle los pasos a la cabeza de la compañía. A mí por otro lado, no me importaban para nada los negocios y prefería solo preocuparme por los problemas normales de un chico de 15 años de edad.

Como siempre iba envuelto en mi mundo con la música de los audífonos a alto volumen, mirando por la ventanilla del auto y justo cuando papá dijo que ya estábamos entrando a la propiedad lo vi. Un guapo chico de cabello castaño y ojos puros y radiantes como un rayo de sol que se escabulle por una ventana.

Nunca pensé que me interesarían los chicos, pero si lo meditaba un poco jamás me había puesto a pensar detenidamente en mis preferencias sexuales, y además no era nada raro para mi pues papá se había vuelto a casar con un hombre y no me molestaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿No es cierto Hyoga?- la voz de Isaac me regreso a la realidad, despertándome del sueño en el que me habían metido esos lindos ojos verdes que habíamos pasado en la puerta de la propiedad hace poco.

-¿Qué?- pregunte desconcertado – nunca cambias ¡Eh! – dijo como burlándose papá quien iba al volante – tu hermano hablaba de lo linda de esta propiedad- agregó – y no me sorprende siendo uno de los hombres más ricos de todo Japón.

Me aburría con solo escucharlos hablar de finanzas, dinero, empresas ¡Ugh! Así que me limite a contestarle con una sonrisa.

Cuando estacionamos bajé más por impulso que por gusto, en la mesa papá y Mitsumasa Kido hablaron de negocios, Isaac y el hijo mayor de Mitsumasa llamado Ikki, parecían emocionados y preocupados en aprender todo lo que ellos decían en cuanto a mí solo esperaba que llegará el momento del regreso a casa, que por cierto tampoco me agradaba mucho pues con el tema de la mudanza había un gran desorden.

El tiempo parecía no transcurrir y estaba a punto de caer dormido de aburrimiento sobre la mesa, pero entonces una suave voz irrumpió en el lugar – hola papá, hermano – cuando levante la mirada me encontré frente a frente con ese chico que ahora había pasado para mí de guapo a lindo e interesante y me encogí de hombros al sentirme sonrojar un poco.

-¡Ah! Shun- exclamó Mitsumasa – Camus quisiera presentarle a ti y a tus hijos a mi hijo menor Shun Kido- lindo nombre pensé – Buenos días señor Leblanc – dijo cortésmente haciendo una reverencia.

-un joven muy bien educado ¡eh!, Hyoga deberías aprender de Shun- dijo en tono de broma pero a la misma vez yo sabía que era una indirecta, pues no soy exactamente un chico ejemplar.

\- si claro padre- dije poniéndome rojo de furia pero a la vez de vergüenza pues no quería quedar mal en frente de aquel joven.

-¿Hyoga has estado antes en nuestra residencia?- -no señor- intente sonar lo más interesado posible aunque el resto de su propiedad me traía sin cuidado.

-bueno entonces Shun- ahora si me interesaba – Quisieras enseñarle a Hyoga el resto de nuestra casa- ordenó y lo que decía por primera vez en toda la tarde me interesaba aunque me asustaba un poco cometer un error y que no me volviera a hablar ese chico tan peculiar.

\- Si señor – se levantó y haciéndome señas de que le siguiera salió de la habitación del comedor para seguir hacia el vestíbulo.

Quise aprovechar al máximo la situación y lo más cordialmente que pude saludé – Hola, me llamo Hyoga Leblanc – dije entre una risita nerviosa que me provocaban las maripositas en el estómago – Hola me llamo Shun Kido – dijo con una amplia sonrisa tan amable que dejaba de lado toda formalidad y mientras abría la puerta hablo de nuevo mirándome directamente con esos ojos verdes que me atontaban.

\- me alegra poderme alejar de tanta charla empresarial ¿a ti no?- me perdí en su rostro un rato antes de contestar apenado – eh… s.. Sí... Claro- tartamudee por la vergüenza que me dio debe de pensar que tengo un problema mental.

Seguí con el recorrido guiado pero lo único que me acuerdo de haber recorrido fue su figura de arriba abajo con mis ojos perdido en mis pensamientos; hablamos toda la tarde y al final terminamos asiéndonos buenos amigos. Llegadas las 6:00 pm no quería afrontar que tendría que despedirme de él, ¿y si no volvía a verlo?

Camino a casa iba aún más distante de lo que había estado en el anterior viaje lamentando estar sin él, y me sentía como un tonto al derramar unas amargas lágrimas sobre el parabrisas dando por sentado que no toparía de nuevo con él, para suerte mía llovía y gracias a ello Isaac no noto las lágrimas que se quedaban contra el vidrio, así me evitaría su interrogatorio de porque estaba llorando.

Y ahora de nuevo en mi cama sufro por dentro de tristeza, pero ya no había tiempo para ello, mañana tendría el primer día de clases en el nuevo instituto, Así que esa noche intenté dormir sin éxito y después de susurrar por enésima vez y con la misma ansia el nombre de Shun por fin logré conciliar el sueño.

Desperté temprano, por lo que tuve tiempo suficiente para una larga ducha en la que puede meditar mucho tiempo sobre lo que había pasado ayer, pero el ruido de Isaac levantándose de la cama me hizo recordar que decía ir al Instituto, Así que de mala gana me vestí y baje para desayunar, aunque no tenía nada de hambre en mi mente solo estaban ese cabello castaño y brillante y esos ojos verdes y hermosos que deseaba con ansias fuesen solo míos.

En la mesa estaban Papá a quien salude de un beso en la mejilla y a milo di un hola amable. Milo extrañamente parece que en estos meses me ha llegado a conocer tan bien, que se diría que lo hace mejor que mi padre, y por eso logro notar mi cambio de ánimo. Y fue una suerte ya que no me hizo desayunar y solo me empaco el almuerzo en una bolsa de papel y picándome un ojo me dio a entender que de cierta forma me apoyaba, aunque dudo que supiera en que me estaba apoyando.

Papá me despidió de un tierno beso en la frente y después de insistir varias veces me permitió ir yo solo al Instituto. Entonces tome mi Skateboard, y preparado con audífonos y mi canción favorita de fondo, emprendí de mala gana el viaje que me llevaría a mi destino.

Al llegar el salón que me tocaba ya estaba lleno, el profesor me invito a pasar y me presento al resto de la clase, para mi suerte una cara conocida había entre estas paredes, y para mi alivio Shun Kido me reservaba un asiento a su lado. Tel vez ahora si me guste este cambio de vida en una nueva casa, una nueva ciudad y un nuevo instituto ya tenía un gran nuevo amigo.

Aunque no estaba seguro de querer que fuésemos solo amigos.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**AMIGOS – capitulo 2**

Habían pasado apenas unas semanas pero ya me sentía en mi hogar, el desorden en la casa casi había desaparecido, y digo casi, porque como de costumbre mi habitación era un competo desastre aunque, a mí me gustaba así.

Era una tarde común y corriente yo estaba solo en mi habitación sin dejar de pensar en el ahora convertido en mi mejor amigo, Shun Kido. La residencia estaba vacía pues Isaac de había ido con Ikki a jugar al club de tenis, aunque no es que le encantara el deporte, solo iba para acompañar a su amigo en una difícil tarea. Y ya creo yo que era difícil, pues decirle a otro chico que te gusta no es para nada sencillo, yo conocía bien lo duro que era ese paso y más aún cuando se lleva un tiempo de linda amistad por delante.

Ese día no tenía nada especial que hacer, así que decidí ir al parque de la ciudad. Al rato me convencí de que no había sido una buena idea pues por más que intentara concentrarme en la novela que leía, no podía evitar observar a los chicos que pasaban felices con sus parejas y las lágrimas bajaban agriamente por mis pálidas mejillas y desaparecían entre las letras de un hermoso poema que incluía aquel libro que me acompañaba.

Estuve unas cuantas horas en el parque, y después de regreso a casa en realidad me perdí intencionalmente para pensar, y vagando en ningún lugar, ya ni siquiera mi canción favorita podía sacarme de esta pena, y era extraño en mi pues la música siempre me había dicho lo que necesitaba, me confortaba y subía el ánimo como nada en este mundo, pero creo que ahora que el mal era de amores solo me sonaba a letras sin sentido en medio de una sinfonía sin gracia.

Ya cansado de todo esto, y porque se aproximaba la hora en que Milo llegaría a del trabajo, volví a aquella casa inhóspita y solitaria para seguir en un estado de depresión. No sentí pasar el tiempo, y creo que estaba tan mal, que ni siquiera sentí llegar a Milo quien saludó cálidamente - que tal Hyoga ¿Cómo te va? – Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara – Bien – respondí distante, y Millo con quien tenía una muy buena relación, noto mi tristeza.

– ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó, pero no fui capaz de contestarle con palabras, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue esbozar una sonrisa tan poco convincente que ni yo me la había creído. – Cuéntame, oh es que no confías en mi – no quería que pensara algo tan erróneo como eso, solo era que no tenía palabras para decirle que un chico me traía el corazón más arrugado que una uva pasa.

Entonces, al ver que no podría mentirle sobre mi estado de ánimo, me limite a mover la cabeza de lado a lado negando y con la mirada perdida, sentí un cálido abrazo, tan cálido que me recordaba a Mamá. Papá había elegido bien, Milo era un maravilloso amigo, pero sobretodo un atento y maravilloso esposo y podría decir hasta padre.

– Gracias – le dije – lo necesitaba en serio – Bueno sabes que siempre puedes contar con migo – y con una cálida sonrisa se alejó hacia la cocina para preparar la cena, y como yo no tenía hambre me despedí de él diciéndole que había tenido un día pesado y que me dormiría temprano.

Al día siguiente el Instituto, mis amigos y yo chismorreábamos y bromeábamos juntos en la cafetería, aunque el que se veía más entusiasmado era Seiya, sin yo conocer la razón. Aunque pasados dos minutos mi respuesta se vio contestada al ver como Ikki entraba en la cafetería, lentamente se acercaba hacia nosotros y saludo con beso tan apasionado a Seiya, que solo pude sentir envidia por él pues yo no tenía el valor de declarármele a Shun, y muchísimo menos de robarle un beso tan bello como ese.

Shun no había tenido la misma reacción que todos nosotros, y en vez de mostrarse contento por ellos, se alejó de la mesa sin pronunciar palabra, y yo como era de esperarse para mis amigos salí corriendo tras él, pues el único que parecía no haberse enterado de mi interés por él, era el mismo Shun.

– oye ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté preocupado. – Nada Hyoga – dijo tan amable como siempre, aunque con un todo como de preocupación en su voz.

– ¿qué no te agrada lo de Seiya e Ikki?

– Es un tema complicado – dijo como queriendo evadirme – No me vas a salir ahora con que eres homofóbico – mencione intentando sonar gracioso, pero temiendo que la respuesta fuera Sí.

– ¿Yo? – exclamó sorprendido – No, solo que me hubiera gustado recibir el mismo trato que Ikki le da Seiya – afirmo encogiéndose un poco de hombros y sonrojándose un poco.

No puede decir nada mas solo me acerque a él e intente confesarle lo que sentía – eh… pues ve… veras, yo.. esto yo… - de mí no salía ninguna frase concreta, por lo que intente entonces comunicarle todo con un beso que expresará todo lo que con palabras no había sido capaz de pronunciar.

No estaba seguro de que a él le pasara lo mismo conmigo, y por eso no quería causar vergüenza, ni a él ni a mí, si lo besaba en público y él no quería que fuera yo quien lo tratase como Ikki a Seiya.

Espere a que no hubiera nadie en el corredor en el que nos encontrábamos y fui acercándome, aunque él ni se inmuto ante mi inminente aproximamiento, y eso me hizo pensar que en serio quería que pasara. Cuando estábamos apenas a unos centímetros, note que una tierna y pura lagrima se hallaba contenida en si pupila y al escuchar que Shiryu nos llamaba del otro lado del corredor, me dedique a secarla y a invitarlo a que fuésemos a nuestra siguiente clase.

Esa tarde pensaba en que pudo haber pasado si no me hubiese detenido, tal vez Shun si sentía algo similar por mí, tanto como yo por él. Sé que no lo comprobare si no doy el siguiente paso, aunque éramos amigos y no quería que un rechazo amoroso acabara con eso.

Así que decidí que era mejor conformarme con Amigos, por ahora.

 _Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

**AMIGOS – capitulo 3**

– Oye Hyoga, ¿entonces bienes a mi casa o voy a la tuya? – preguntaba por enésima vez Seiya por la tarea grupal del Instituto que debía hacer en su compañía.

– Como quieras- respondí a ver si se callaba y me dejaba en paz dos segundos – Entonces voy yo a la tuya – menciono bastante entusiasmado – ok como quieras – intente sonar los más amable que pude, pero era Seiya y su permanente sonrisa tonta que tenía desde que estaba con Ikki lo que me enfadaba en serio.

Aunque no era porque en si su actitud me molestara, es solo que me recuerda a que fui un tonto al dejar pasar la oportunidad de robarle un beso a mi amor platónico, Shun Kido, el hermano menor del que traía tan hostigante y meloso a Seiya últimamente y con quien llevaba saliendo unos 2 meses.

Era una verdadera molestia personal que yo poseía contra todo aquel que pudiera ser feliz con alguien cuando yo sufría tanto mi propia cobardía, pero era que cada vez que me revestía de valor como aquella ocasión en el pasillo el día que Ikki grito a los cuatro vientos su amor por Seiya, esos labios perfectamente estilizados y sus ojos puros me hacían caer de nuevo en que no quería dejar de tenerlos así fuera como simples amigos.

No sé si me había vuelto conformista al pensar ello, aunque se podría decir más bien masoquista, pues yo mismo mejor que nadie sabía cuánto daño me hacía callar mis sentimientos y quedarme estancado como el agua de un lago vacío, tan vacío como mi pecho en los momentos en que no estaba a mi lado.

Terminamos la jornada escolar y Seiya iba con migo camino a mi casa, no después de despertar nuevamente mi resentimiento despidiéndose de Ikki con un muy tierno beso, mientras que yo solo pronunciaba un cariñoso y amistoso "hasta Mañana" hacia Shun, mirando sus preciosas esmeraldas que resplandecían cada vez que sonreía de manera tan inocente.

Al llegar a mi residencia, mi moreno amigo y yo subimos a mi recamara aunque no era necesario porque toda la casa estaba vacía como de costumbre, últimamente eso me molestaba, pues cuando estaba acompañado por lo menos podía distraerme un poco de la tortura que sufría en el colegió, pero como mi única compañía en casa era yo mismo, siempre terminaba volviendo en mi mente a los pies de ese hermoso ángel a quien llamaba mi amigo.

– Oh que habitación ten grande – comento Seiya como si nunca hubiese visto una alcoba en su vida – si es bastante cómoda para hacer el Trabajo no crees Seiya – dije tratando de mantenerlo concentrado, aunque era más fácil dormir a un murciélago a mitad de la noche.

– ¿Bueno empezamos? – lo invité pues el trabajo era para el día siguiente, aunque no era tan largo ni complicado como yo creía, y temiendo quedarme solo ya que eso me haría acordarme nuevamente de Shun, casi le rogué a Seiya que se quedara hasta la hora de la cena, el Pegaso acepto encantado y estuvimos hablando toda la tarde de muchas cosas hasta que surgió un tema algo complicado para mí.

L – entonces Hyoga ¿Quién te gusta? – pregunto mi amigo con una lucecita picara en los ojos – Nadie – conteste rápidamente pero el color rojo en mis mejillas le dejo saber la verdad a Seiya con quien tenía una amistad prácticamente tan estrecha como con Shun – Mientes – dijo de inmediato – vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi – agregó con una sonrisa tan típica de el – es que no.. yo… esto… - comencé a tartamudear del nerviosismo, claro que confiaba en Seiya, pero no quería que se burlase de mí, creo que yo mismo sentía que era una idea ridícula pensar en que yo mereciese a alguien como Shun.

– Si no me quieres decir yo si se quién es – dijo en tono pícaro de nuevo – es Shun, no es así – no pude negarle semejante afirmación aunque trate, pero de nuevo mis sentimientos me traicionaron y pintaron de rojo mi rostro que era normalmente pálido, diciéndole así a mi amigo toda la verdad que mi boca no podía expresar.

– Ya lo sabía – dijo alegremente - ¿pero cómo? – indagué – hay Pato, no me vas a decir que no te das cuenta como lo miras, como lo tratas y hasta se podría decir que la saliva en tus mejillas podría comprobármelo jeje – soltó con su habitual tono bromista pero a la vez sincero.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dices? – sugirió con tanta normalidad, que para el parecía parecerle soplar y hacer botellas – Pues porque él ni siquiera se muestra interesado en mi – pero no sabrás si es cierto o no hasta que lo pruebes – me protesto y aunque tuviera razón, no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte, ya entiendo porque incluso alguien como Ikki necesito la complicidad de Isaac para confesar sus sentimientos por Seiya.

– Por cierto Seiya, ¿cómo te lo dijo Ikki? – Pregunte tímidamente – me refiero a que palabras utilizo - dije nuevamente para ser más específico en lo que me interesaba.

– Bueno pues empezó por invitarme a jugar en el club deportivo con él – dijo poniendo cara de tarado – y en cuanto termino el partido se me acerco dejándome contra la pared y me dijo que yo le gustaba mirándome fijamente a los ojos y tomando mis manos entre las suyas me pidió que tuviésemos algo oficial – relato soltando una pícara sonrisa – y como sabes no soy bueno para expresar mi estado de ánimo con palabras así que le conteste con un beso y fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, me encanta besar – dijo tocándose sus labios como si así pusiese saborear los recuerdos de los muchos que le daba Ikki cuando lo abrazaba por la cintura o se lo encontraba en cualquier lugar y ocasión.

Y así pasaron las horas hasta que Seiya tuvo que regresar a su casa y me quede de nuevo solo con mis pensamientos en el vacío del lugar, y me di cuenta que tal vez el único que no dejaba que pasara entre Shun y yo, era yo mismo.

Me quede despierto toda la noche para idear un plan de cómo lograr que Shun fuésemos más que solo amigos.

 _Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

**AMIGOS – capitulo 4**

Llevaba varias semanas desde mi charla con Seiya con quien pasaba ahora mucho más tiempo, era un gran consejero sentimental y en serio me ayudaba, pues me alegraba con sus bromas y demás, aparte me convencía momentáneamente de que Shun sentía por mí lo que yo siento por él, me daba instantes de valor para contárselo, instantes que desaparecían con las esmeraldas en su cara y esa sonrisa que me hacía sentir que moría por besarlo pero no me atrevía en verdad.

Hubo varios encuentros como el del pasillo el día que Seiya e Ikki se presentaron como novios oficiales al resto del grupo, pero en ninguno tuve el valor suficiente para decir y hacer lo que debía, tal vez me eh vuelto un poco obsesivo pero leo cada mensaje en mi móvil, hasta que me quedo dormido tipo 3:00am, y aunque sé que las palabras que contienen nunca salen de los márgenes de la amistad, me gusta imaginarme a mi conejito diciendo cada una de las frases que me escribe con sus ojos dulces y sonrisa gentil.

Estábamos en el Instituto, en la aburridísima clase de Filosofía con el anciano maestro, lo único que me gusto de esta clase, fue que el trabajo que nos puso fue en grupos, y allí es donde entraba la primera fase del plan de seducción que había ideado de todas las sesiones de charlas reveladoras que había tenido con Seiya.

Así que me las arregle para quedar en pareja con Shun para el deber, y así asegurarme un tiempo a solas con mi mejor amigo.

Seiya y yo íbamos directo a casa, después de la dulce rutina de despedida que tenía junto a su amado, mientras yo esta vez siendo un poco más atrevido le di un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo alrededor de sus hombros que para acabar de herir la baja autoestima que tenía con el no correspondió.

– Espero que esta vez sí tengas valor y se lo digas – prácticamente me ordeno Seiya regresándome a la tierra del mundo triste al que había viajado tras el golpe bajo que Shun, inconscientemente me había dado – Eso intentaré – dije intentando sonar despreocupado

– Eso es lo que siempre me dices – me replicó.

– Pues esta vez puede que sea verdad – ambos reímos y Seiya se despidió de mí con un abrazó y dándome golpecitos de confort en la espalda, pues esa misma tarde iría a la biblioteca de la ciudad, que normalmente estaba vacía, a encontrarme con Shun para hablar del trabajo de la escuela.

Mientras iba camino a la biblioteca, lo último que me preocupaba era sobre qué haríamos nuestro proyecto o teoría filosófica, solo pensaba en verlo a él, y en cómo le diría que me gustaría que fuésemos un nosotros, ese nosotros perfecto que solo existe en los poemas del cuaderno que escondo cuidadosamente en mi nochero.

Llegue y vi con gusto unas hermosas perlas verdes que buscaban de lado a lado de la carretera a alguien, y era Shun a quien sorprendí de un susto para saludarlo, bromear tanto con el no creo que sea seductor o mucho menos romántico, pero por lo menos me ayudaba a dejar un poco de lado lo nervioso que me siento en su compañía.

–¡Oh Hyoga! Casi me matas de un susto – esbozo poniéndose una mano en el pecho después de sobresaltarse un poco, pero después de sonreírme entramos y cogiendo una buena colección de libros nos dispusimos a empezar la investigación.

Por lo menos Shun ojeaba rápidamente entre índice e índice de un libro tras otro mientras yo solo simulaba que leía cuando en realidad solo me preocupaba por observar su lindo rostro que ponía una increíble cara de seriedad la cual no hacia juego con su inocencia que traía siempre y cuando no fuese un tema escolar.

Casi me desnuco cuando giro para que no notara que lo estaba observando a él y no a los libros, aunque creo que si se dio cuenta porque se sonrojo un poco, no tanto como yo, solo que yo aún no sabía si sus sonrojos eran de nerviosismo igual que los míos, o por el contrario estaban llenos de rabia y vergüenza por mi actitud medio obsesiva.

Una vez el rosado se había marchado y lo blanco de nuestras mejillas se reinstalaba en su lugar, Shun levantó nuevamente el rostro y con amplia sonrisa pregunto - ¿has encontrado algo interesante Hyoga?

– No.. esto nada relevante – tartamudee del nerviosismo aunque esta era otra cosa que me enojaba, entre Shun y yo, a pesar de ser tan buenos y cercanos amigos siempre había existido un trato tan formal como si apenas nos conociéramos.

Así pasaron las horas buscando entre libros y libros, y yo no podía recordar ni del título del primer libro que agarre, pues el rostro de Shun fue lo único a lo que en realidad le prestaba atención, cada una de las expresiones faciales que hacia mientras hurgaba entre largos y aburridos textos de pensamientos de Sócrates, Platón o como se llamasen los demás, en ese momento, no mejor en toda la tarde solo me importo él, me gusta observarlo y pensar que es un perfecto ángel de pies a cabeza, y eso es, pues a pesar de no ser musculoso o tan varonil como su hermano, era divino a su manera.

Cuando estábamos ubicando los libros nuevamente en la estantería que estaba en un rincón justo al lado de una mesita donde teníamos los que aún no habíamos ubicado, ambos tomamos el miso libro y nuestras manos se juntaron, sentía el calor en mi rostro que me indicaba que mi rostro, al igual que el suyo se sonrojaba nuevamente como cada vez que teníamos tanta cercanía y estábamos solos.

Deje de pensar y solo entrelace sus dedos con los míos, y la otra mano la pase detrás de su cuello me acerque y por fin lo hice, le di un beso lo más apasionado que pude, sabía que enfrente de él me fallaban las palabras, así que con ese beso quería transmitirle todo, sé que fue largo, pues solo hasta que me quede sin aire se me separe de sus labios los cuales nunca correspondieron, y no solo fueron sus labios, sino todo su cuerpo, que aunque no huyo de mi lado ni siquiera parecía haberle importado mi atrevimiento.

Con el momento efímero de valor ya terminado, salí corriendo de allí sin lágrimas en los ojos sin despedirme de él, no sé qué pase mañana pero sea lo que sea no creo que sea algo bueno, tal vez Ikki me haga puré por atreverme a robarle la inocencia a esos labios tan furtivamente sin que él lo quisiera, muchas ideas pasaron por mi cabeza pero ninguna de ellas era buena.

Solo sollozaba en mi habitación donde ante el miedo de perderlo para siempre me repetía a mí mismo que hubiese sido mejor conformarme con que fuéramos solo amigos

 _Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

**AMIGOS - capitulo 5**

Me encontraba desayunando para partir rumbo al instituto con muchísimos sentimientos en la cabeza, entre los cuales estaban el amor por Shun Kido, mi novio en mis pensamientos, pero mi mejor amigo en la vida real, y ahora que lo pensaba era lindo llamarle novio, amor, mi cielo, aunque todas esas cosas bonitas y cursis solo las escuchasen mi almohada y mi fiel cuaderno de poemas secreto del que solamente Seiya tenía conocimiento, aunque nunca lo hubiese llegado a tener entre sus manos realmente.

Pero tenía que sacarme a Shun de la cabeza, ya lo bese y me eh acercado a él lo más que pude; pero en realidad me quedó muy en claro todo cuando no correspondió a ninguno de mis torpes intentos de coqueteo, y por el contrario me hacía sentir más estúpido al pensar que podía haber algo entre los dos, pues desde un muy cercano encuentro que tuvimos en el pasillo de la escuela, se había vuelto aún más formal conmigo, como si solo fuésemos extraños.

En todo caso tuve que despedirme de papá, Isaac y Milo para ir hacia el instituto. En el camino no deje de pensar en unos ojos esmeraldas llenos de brillo, y unos cabellos castaños tocados levemente por la suave brisa veraniega que se daba está mañana.

Llegue y di un fuerte abrazo a mi fiel amigo Seiya, y el puño a Shiryu, pero aún no había llegado ninguno de los Kido y muy preocupado pregunte.

\- Seiya, ¿dónde se supone que están tu Poshito y su hermano? - dije queriéndome burlar de la forma en que el moreno llama a su apuesto novio, pero al instante me sentí mal por ello, pues esta mañana en mi mente solo le decía a Shun de tesoro para arriba.

\- pues la verdad no tengo…- frenó y dejo su respuesta a medias antes de salir pitado hacia la entrada y lanzarse sobre unos fuertes brazos que lo abrazaron y unos cálidos besos se sentían en el aire, esos dos desbordaban amor, ternura; pero a la misma vez demostraban el deseo que tenían el uno por el otro, ahora solo puedo sentirme feliz por Seiya, pues Ikki es un muy buen chico, y a pesar de que tiene a medio Instituto haciendo cola para ser sus "amig s con derecho" como decían, solo le prestaba atención al moreno travieso que podía llegar a ser bastante exasperante por momentos.

Tras ellos llego la figura más hermosa de este planeta, y no sé si es mi impresión o de inmediato todo el pasillo se hizo aún más caluroso.

\- Hola - me saluda con una sonrisa como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros; no sé si eso es bueno o malo, para mi es bueno en el sentido que no da señas de estar enojado conmigo así que no le perderé como amigo, pero es malo, porque si actúa con tanta normalidad después de lo que pasó, sin reclamarme o nada por el estilo, significa que para él nuestro primer besó (y al parecer el último) no significaba nada.

\- Hola Shun como estas - saludo Shiryu - bueno los dejo que voy a leer algunas cosas - dijo dejándonos a nosotros completamente solos, y quedaban aún unos 45 minutos antes que empezarán las clases y al parecer Seiya e Ikki también se habían esfumado.

\- Y que me cuentas de nuevo - dijo con un gesto de incomodidad en la cara que obviamente se debía a nuestra soledad, me sonroje, pero está vez si fue de rabia, aunque con él, pues no podía enojarme con Shun, y aunque lo intentara con solo sonreír me hacía caer nuevamente a sus pies; no, mi enojo era conmigo mismo por seguir esperanzado con él cuándo es bastante obvio que le da lo mismo lo que me pase.

\- no nada en especial - le respondí intentando ser tan indiferente como Shun, pero no el caso es que no podía mirarlo fijamente a la cara sin intentar recordar la Biblioteca de la ciudad.

\- y entonces ¿en qué quedamos tu y yo? - cuestiona arrugando la naricita en un gesto serio que me encanta cuando hace, lo que significa que no habla de lo que se pensaría si no del deber de filosofía, pues esa expresión solo la pone cuando está hablando de algo serio, y hasta ahora nuestra relación es todo menos seria.

\- veámonos hoy nuevamente en la biblioteca - menciono, y yo solo me dedique a asentir levemente y darle la mano para pactar como hacíamos siempre, pero Shun simplemente se abrazó a un hermoso cuaderno (que él mismo había decorado con un bonito dibujo de un patito y un conejito abrazados) para no extenderme la mano y marcharse hacia nuestra siguiente clase.

En la tarde llegue a mi casa, vacía como de costumbre, me di una ducha, me vestí y salí rumbo a la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Cuando llegue, no había ni rastro de Shun, por lo que entre y me dispuse a sacar de nuevo la gran lista de libros que él me había dejado por la mañana en mi casillero.

Empecé a leer uno por uno en las páginas señaladas, cuando en uno muy especial titulado _"¿Cómo deducir que piensa un ser Humano?"_ el cual en la lista Shun había escrito los números de las páginas con un corazón al final. Eso me llamo mucho la atención, que tenia de especial ese libro, que se hallaba escrito en esas páginas que podría interesarle.

Al abrir el libro en la página indicada, me quede con la boca abierta al notar que lo que allí se encontraba una carta en cuyo sobre estaba el mismo dibujo del patito abrazado con un conejito que había visto está mañana en el cuaderno de Shun.

La abrí y comencé a leer, la carta decía lo siguiente:

"Hyoga, eres mi mejor amigo y lo sabes, desde el primer día en que te conocí me ha gustado mucho pasar el tiempo contigo.

Lo que paso entre nosotros en esta misma biblioteca en la que te encuentras, estará plasmado para siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón. Cisne bandido, te robaste mi primer beso. Aunque lo único que me molesta de ello es que hubieses esperado 3 meses para poder comprender que eso era lo que yo quería."

Una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, una lagrima de felicidad baja por mi mejilla y una pregunta aparece en mi mente - entonces ¿por qué no me dijo nada? - pregunte para mis adentros aunque la respuesta pudiese ser que el tenia los mismos temores que yo. Continúo leyendo:

"esa tarde en mi casa cuando mi padre me mando a enseñarte el lugar, no recuerdo ni que vestía yo, o si quiera que fecha o día de la semana fue; lo único que recuerdo es que tu llevabas una ajustadísima playera blanca que dejaba ver lo bien esculpido que está tu cuerpo, unos jeans apretados color turquesa, y unos tenis de un azul tan brillante como tus ojos que me cautivaron desde el principio.

Intente acercarme lo más que pude a ti, pero como bromeabas conmigo, y ese trato tan formal que me dabas, era para mí señal de que tu no estabas interesado en mí.

La vez en el corredor me hubiese gustado que en vez de secar mis lágrimas de tristeza, con un beso me provocases lágrimas de alegría, en la biblioteca, el Shock en el que entre me impidió contestar a tu gestó.

Te amo Hyoga Leblanc, y esa es mi única verdad.

Shun."

Cuando me levanté y llegué a la recepción, él es estaba allí con la cabeza abajo pensativo. Me acerque y lo abracé por la espalda y él se sobresaltó con un brinquito, se giró me miro y una lágrima intentaba bajar por su mejilla como aquella ocasión. Estire la mano en dirección a su rostro, solo que siguió de largo para atrapar sus hermosos cabellos castaños entre mis dedos y apretar su espalda con mi otra mano, atrapando sus labios entre los míos y está vez me enseño lo bien que besaba.

Lo acompañe hasta su casa, caminamos juntos de la mano rodeados por las miradas chismosas, solo me importaba él. Nos despedimos con otro largo y apasionado beso y me di cuenta de que la verdad, ahora si éramos más que amigos.

FIN.


End file.
